Custom:LEGO Marvel Comics 2: Age of New Heroes
LEGO Marvel Comics 2: Age of New Heroes is the sequel to Custom:LEGO Marvel Comics. It is a Marvel video game based on Marvel Comics. 10 of the levels are based on an original plot while the other 10 are like bonus levels, though it mostly revolves around the same plot where the New Avengers are assembling. Description The Avengers must assemble once more to put an end to the plans of a new villain. Play the brand new LEGO® video game that includes a massive amount of content all from Marvel Comics™. Complete 20 levels and play as over 300 different superheroes and supervillains in two different huge hubs, Manhattan and Great Britain. Also collect all of the DLC packs to truly experience this game to its fullest. Hub The free roam includes a comic-based Manhattan as well as Great Britain. They are both about equal in size. Both hubs include puzzles, quests, and races to collect gold bricks, character tokens, and vehicle tokens. Plot The game begins showing in the Raft where Norman Osborn/Green Goblin is being visited. The hooded man is revealed to be Dr. Doom. He tells Norman that the Osborn family would be avenged. In Manhattan, New York, Doctor Octopus breaks into Oscorp. Spider-Man and Nova rush over to stop him. This happened to be the same day Harry Osborn was officially taking over Oscorp. Doctor Octopus sent his Octo-Bots to stop Spider-Man and Nova. They fought their way throughout Oscorp. Once they finally reached Doctor Octopus, he was revealed to be stealing a serum of some sort. They fought him to try to get back the serum. The battle lead through the roof and then back into Oscorp. Spider-Man and Nova removed Doc's mechanical arms one by one. By the end of the fight, though he had no mechanical arms left, Doctor Octopus still managed to inject Harry Osborn with the mysterious serum. Doc Ock was arrested. Back in Oscorp, Harry Osborn underwent a transformation where his body changed shape and his mind went mad. He soon became the second Green Goblin. He stole a glider and pumpkin bombs and flew out into the city. Spider-Man and Iron Man teamed up to stop him. They followed Green Goblin throughout Central Park. They finally started fighting him once they reached the reptile house. The entrance to the reptile house was shaped like the open mouth of a snake. When Spider-Man was inside the mouth, Green Goblin hit the snake's head with a pumpkin bomb causing the mouth to shut closed (LEGO's version of Spider-Man's death). Iron Man then finished off Green Goblin on his own. In the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, the Avengers were all together while Nick Fury said a few words about Spider-Man. He then also explained how while interrogating Doc Ock, it was revealed he was working for someone from Latveria. Nick assigned himself and Thor to travel to Latveria. The other Avengers were told to avenge Spider-Man by finding the best replacement. After Nick Fury and Thor left, the helicarrier was suddenly attacked. Captain America, Hulk, Ant-Man, Hawkeye, and Quicksilver were the ones who fought against the attacker. It was Venom. He was devouring the entire helicarrier by expanding his body. Once on the helicarrier exterior, the Avengers found a good spot to fight Venom directly. The cost was dire, however, because the entire helicarrier was destroyed. The massive aircraft split in half. Iron Man and War Machine were able to keep one half from landing in the city or in the water (because the people inside would drown) by carrying it far away. The other half with Captain America, Hulk, Ant-Man, Hawkeye, and Quicksilver crash landed on Liberty Island. Elsewhere, a mysterious man was revealed to be walking towards a black and red mask. On Liberty Island, the heroes watched as Venom was giving birth. From Venom came Carnage. Carnage attacked Venom, causing him/her to run away. Carnage then ran off as well. Meanwhile, the other half of the Helicarrier was placed in the Savage Lands by Iron Man and War Machine. Out from the Helicarrier came Black Widow, Scarlet Which, and Vision. They explored the island, searching for any possible way out. During their journey, Scarlet Witch and Vision seemed to be bonding. Suddenly, they found Wolverine. He explained to them how he tracked Sabertooth, his evil brother, here. The other heroes decided to help him. While searching, they were attacked by dinosaurs, specifically Velociraptors. Once they found Sabertooth, they all fought him. He was defeated. Then Wolverine called someone and promised the others a way out. In the Raft, Captain America, Ant-Man, Hawkeye, and Quicksilver were questioning Doc Ock further to find out more about his mysterious boss. Hulk was not there because Cap said he couldn't fit through the door. During the interrogation, Carnage made his return. Carnage ended up starting a massive prison breakout. The heroes were forced to stop each and every one before they made it to the exit. First they recaptured Bullseye, then Abomination, and finally Red Skull. By that point, all of the other villains had already made it to the exit. However, those who escaped were immediately recaptured. The heroes went to go see why. From an outside view, it was revealed that there was a web built around the entire outside of the Raft. All of the villains were now caught in a web. On the roof of the Raft, they saw a black and red version of Spider-Man, Miles Morales, fighting Carnage. Unfortunately, he could not handle Carnage on his own. Then Venom came and teamed up with the new Spider-Man to take down Carnage. Carnage was placed inside the Raft. When Captain America went to go question Miles Morales, Miles used his web shooting abilities to swing away. Back in Latveria, Nick Fury and Thor realized that Doctor Doom must've been behind this. When they approached Dr. Doom's castle they noticed the advanced weapons he had to guard himself. Therefore, Nick Fury decided to call in for some extra help. In Manhattan, Iron Man and War Machine successfully found Spider-Man's replacement when they went to Amadeus Cho. They persuaded him to join the Avengers when they showed him the Iron Spider suit. To give the suit a test, they went to a sandy construction site where Sandman was hiding. While they were breaking in, Sandman's goons were attacking them. Once they reached Sandman, Iron Spider easily defeated him. However, he transformed his body into a massive giant of sand. When Iron Spider knew he couldn't stop this form of Sandman, the mysterious Miles Morales swung by and helped. Sandman was defeated. Iron Man and War Machine, in shock, took the two new Spider-Men to Avengers Tower for questioning. Meanwhile, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, and Vision were brought to the X-Mansion by Wolverine from the X-Jet Cyclops had brought them. In the Baxter Building, the Fantastic Four was given a call from Nick Fury and Thor. They flew to Latveria using their Fantasticar. To make their way through Doom's security system, Mr. Fantastic piloted the Fantasticar with Invisible Woman, Nick Fury, and the Thing in it while Human Torch and Thor flew on their own. Together, they took down the missiles. They were now able to break into the inside of the castle on the ground. There they fought Doombots. Once they finally made it in, they realized Dr. Doom wasn't even there. But what they did find was the blueprints to his evil plan. While reading through everything, they were suddenly attacked by a Doombot V-Series. They defeated the Doombot. Where Dr. Doom really was was Manhattan. Oscorp was officially shut down so there was no security or a Spider-Man to stop Doom from breaking in. He then stole a highly advanced missile and a missile launcher to shoot it with. In Great Britain, Dr. Doom arrived using his Doomjet. He looked at his watch and announced "it" would be happening in only a few minutes. He readied his new missile. He was then interrupted by Captain Britain and Union Jack. He sent out Doombots to fight the heroes. While they fought, Dr. Doom boarded his Doomjet and flew off the ground. Up in the sky there appeared to be a shiny silver object. That's what Dr. Doom was aiming at. Captain Britain and Union Jack took to the skies to stop him. Dr. Doom did still manage to shoot his missile at the silver object though. Silver bricks came crashing onto the ground. And soon so did the Doomjet because of Captain Britain and Union Jack. Back in the X-Mansion, Black Widow, Vision, and Scarlet Witch had seen what happened and so they rushed over to the scene. Silver Surfer was revealed to be laying on the ground, weakened without his board. He told them that something else is coming, his leader, who is going destroy Earth. He told them that he was assigned to observe the planet first. Dr. Doom then walked over with the cosmic bricks. He absorbed the power from them, giving himself cosmic power. This was all over the news everywhere. In Avengers Tower, after Iron Man saw the report, he suited up into his Space Suit. He and Iron Spider flew off to space to stop whatever was coming. In a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base, Black Widow, Vision, and Scarlet Witch were preparing themselves. They built a satellite to contact Captain Marvel in space. Then they fixed up an old vehicle of theirs, the Avenjet. Once set up, they took off. In space, Silver Surfer's leader was revealed to be Galactus, who was going to devour Earth. Iron Man, Iron Spider, Captain Marvel, and Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, and Vision in the Avenjet all fought against Galactus. Galactus punched away Iron Man and Iron Spider. Then he used his energy beam to destroy the Avenjet. Scarlet Witch went falling out, but Vision caught and saved her. Captain Marvel lasted the longest. She managed to punch Galactus away at a very far away distance from Earth. However, she was only delaying the destruction of Earth. Eventually she fell down to Earth as well. Galactus slowly made his way back to Earth. Dr. Doom was now ready to use his cosmic power. He entered the X-Mansion and started destroying things there. Cyclops, Storm, Wolverine, and Jean Grey teamed up to stop him. They were attacked by Doombots at the same time. They eventually caught up to Doom in the courtyard. Just when he said he was unstoppable, the Fantasticar came flying in. Then the Avengers Quinjet. Then the Avenjet also crash landed there. All of the super heroes now surrounded Dr. Doom. And so the battle began. The heroes took Dr. Doom down in separate groups. First, Hawkeye hit him with an exploding arrow, Human Torch shot him with fire, Iron Spider blasted him with a laser, and War Machine shot him with a missile. Secondly, Thor electrocuted him, The Thing punched him, Quicksilver spun him around, and Invisible Woman knocked him away with an invisible wall. Thirdly, Captain Marvel shot fire at him, Iron Man aimed a laser at him, Ant-Man, shrunken, approached him and then grew giant, and the Hulk smashed him around and threw him. Fourthly, Black Widow shot at him, Vision shot a beam at him, Scarlet Witch struck fear into him, and Miles Morales threw him around with a web. Finally, Captain America deflected a cosmic blast, Mr. Fantastic entangled him, and Nick Fury shot at him repeatedly. Dr. Doom was confused at first why this time there was only three super heroes fighting him. But then Silver Surfer came and grabbed him. He absorbed back all of his cosmic power, and he rebuilt his board. Dr. Doom had no power left and was arrested. However, the world was still going to be destroyed by someone else - Galactus. Silver Surfer knew what he had to do. He flew into space towards Galactus and used all of his power to destroy Galactus. Unfortunately, he was destroyed at the same time. Back on Earth, everybody saw the explosions in the sky and they all celebrated. Scarlet Witch and Vision kissed and Iron Spider and Miles Morales officially joined the Avengers. The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier was being rebuilt. While it was, Nick Fury told the Avengers that it was time to assemble a new team of heroes to be known as the New Avengers. In the mid-credits scene, footprints are scene in the Raft leading away from a torn open web. The person who escaped the raft was revealed to be...a pig. The pig slowly walked away, and an ant followed it. In the after credits scene, Spider-Man is revealed to be alive, just "hanging" around inside the Reptile House waiting for someone to open the door. Characters The game includes 246 playable characters, plus 55 DLC characters (301 total characters). Unlocked In Original Plot Unlocked In The New Avengers Unlocked to Buy In Original Plot Unlocked to Buy In The New Avengers Unlocked to Buy In Hub DLC Levels Original Plot The New Avengers DLC Levels Pre-Order Bonus Rate what would you rate this Marvel Comics custom? Amazing Good Bad Horrible Category:Customs Category:Custom Video Games